Estas equivocado Una cosa es amor Lo tuyo es obsesión
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Darien y Serenity empiezan su relación. Y a pesar que Darien es el hombre perfecto para Serenity... Lo que ella no sabe, es que Darien esta obsesionado con ella. -pero por que eres así.- le gritaba Serenity llorando. -por que tu no puedes entender que solo eres mía...- Ok no soy muy buena para poner el summary pero sólo les pido que le den una oportunidad y lean ciao.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba caminando por el parque número 10. Metida en mis pensamientos, tratando de entender, ¿que había echo mal? ¿Por qué era que diamante me había dejado?. Aún no entendía, ¿por que el me había herido tanto? cuando sabía que el lo era todo para mi.

FLASH BACK

-Hola mi amor- contestaba el teléfono emocionada.

-Serenity... Se que es malo de mi parte hacer esto por teléfono pero... Siento que nuestra relación ya no avanza a más- que es lo que quiere decir, como que no avanza a mas, como me dice eso cuando sabe que el lo es todo para mi.

-pero, mi amor... A qué te refieres- le decía con lágrimas traicioneras escapando mis ojos. -Serenity... Tu crees que yo quiero estar con una mojigata como tu. Yo necesito a alguien que me pueda saciar mis deseos, y obviamente esa no eres tu... Eres tan... Ordinaria, te vistes como una monja y eres muy niña, realmente no se que estaba pensando cuando mis ojos se fijaron en ti...- me lo decía burlándose en el teléfono.

-pero... Tu me dijiste que me amabas...- le decía ya sin ocultar mis lágrimas.

-no cariño, fingí amarte. Yo solo quiero, una mujer ardiente, y esa no eres tu...- me decía mientras me colgaba. Yo no podía entender, como después de 2 años de estar juntos el me hacia esto. El realmente no sabía lo que el significaba para mi.

FIN DE EL FLASH BACK

Aquí me encontraba caminando hasta que mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos. -hola sere, espero que estés lista para esta noche.- me decía mi amiga en la otra línea, ya sabía a que se refería, lo que pasaba es que Ray se casaría con Jededite, y quería que fuéramos a la fiesta de solteros.

-mina estas loca, ves que acabo de terminar con diamante, no se para que quieres que valla. Sólo se los haría de violinista, todas van a llevar a su pareja, y yo ser la única solterona.- le decía enojada, y triste. Como me decía que fuera cuando, yo no quería ir.

-Serenity sabes que ese bruto nunca te amo. No crees que mereces ser feliz, además solo en algo tiene razón. Te vistes muy... Anticuadamente,- como me decía eso. Simplemente no me gustaba vestirme muy atrevido.

-mina te estas pasando.- le advertía por el teléfono -mira que te parece sí vienes a mi casa, te prestó ropa. Y dejas que yo te maquille.- me decía muy emocionada, yo sabía que a esa loca le encantaban los cambios de looks.

-no se mina... Yo- -ni te atrevas a decir que no Serenity. Te veo en una hora en mi casa, y si no vienes... iré por ti!- me decía mientras me colgaba. Mendiga mina. Jamás me puedo salvar de ella.

A sí llegaba a la casa de mina y ella me esperaba con una sonrisa. -bueno amiga, a empezar la diversión,- me decía mientras me jalaba a su cuarto.

-cielos mina, ya cálmate un poco.- hay ya Serenity. Es más te tengo una sorpresa llegando al club.- me decía con una mirada que yo conocía perfecta mente, que ya sabía que esta loca había echo algo.

-mina no voy a ir vestida así.- le decía mirándome en el espejo me había puesto dos coletas de colegiala, pero sin mis chongitos que me gustaban tanto y me había puesto un corset negro con rosa, una minifalda de color negro. Y unas zapatillas que se amarraban a la pantorrilla está si que estaba loca.

-mina yo no voy a ir así. - le decía toda roja mirándome en el espejo.

-esta bien Serenity! como quieras. Obviamente, quieres probar el punto de diamante, de que te vistes como mojigata- no, yo le demostrare que no que Serenity Tsukino, no es ninguna mojigata.

-vámonos- le decía agarrando mi bolsa. Y las llaves de mi coche.

-así es que se habla amiga- me decía ella con una sonrisa.

llegábamos al lugar, era grande y ruidoso, varias cosas que odiaba, a mi siempre me han gustado los lugares más callados, y no ruidosos como estos, pero en fin todo sea por Ray.

-chicas! que bueno que llegaron- decía Ray abrazando nos. -como crees que podíamos faltar- le decía mina a Ray dándole un regalo. -ten amiga, que se que esto lo vas a necesitar,- le decía con una sonrisa. Honestamente cuando me case si alguna vez llega a pasar, tratare de no invitar a mina.

Allí estaban todos nuestros amigos y tal como le dije a mina, todos venían como pareja, Ray obviamente con jed. Mina con su querido Kunzy, lita con nephite, y Amy con su soysite. Salude a todos cortes mente mientras me iba al bar. Normalmente no tomaba pero sabía que esta iba a ser una noche larga, además de que no quería ver como estaban todos fajando. Y pegando se entré ellos. Ugh como odió estar soltera.

-mmm, que hace una chica tan linda, sola en un lugar como este.- me decía una voz aterciopelada. Justamente cuando me iba a voltear para decirle que me dejara en paz, lo vi. Tenía unos ojos azules hermosos, su cabello era negro azulado, y sus labios eran la puerta de el pecado. Si yo pensaba que diamante era hermoso que cegada estaba, obviamente este hombre era lo mejor que había visto

-bueno, pues yo no vine sola.- le dije un poco sería. Se que era guapo y todo pero que derecho tenía de molestarme.

-mmm ósea que vienes con tu novio- me decía con cierto odio en su mirada, estaré viendo mal -Darien por lo que veo as encontrado a Serenity." Decía Kunzite acercándose sonriendo.

-con que esta es Serenity... Valla amigo, me habías dicho que me presentarías a una chica linda, pero jamás me dijiste que era una diosa. Es más ni los dioses se le comparan- yo solo me podía sonrojar. Si que este tipo era bueno para las palabras.

-bueno chicos. Disculpen por molestarlos, veo que se están llevando de lo mejor. Así que los dejo- decía el menso aquel riéndose mientras se alejaba.

-espera un momento. A qué te refieres con que me ibas a presentar con el.- le decía confundida

-vamos sere, mina me contó, lo que sucedió con diamante. Así que por eso invite a mi amigo Darien. Sólo dale una oportunidad, es muy buen chico. Es más vengase a divertir con nosotros.-

-si tu, como no. Si sólo se están fajando en esa mesa. No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí.- le decía agarrando mi vaso de martini. No había ni una manera que yo regresaría a esa mesa ahí solo se estaban fajando y no...

Darien prov.

Aun le agradecía a zeus el haber aceptado la invitación de Kunzite, gracias a eso había conocido a esta diosa, Serenity era hermosa. Lo más hermoso que había conocido en mi vida, era alta, rubia y con un cuerpo de infarto. Pero más aya lo que me llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, esa mujer me fascinaba. La quería completamente para mi.

-sabes amigo, creo que me quedare con Serenity.- Le decía en voz baja -y gracias por presentarnos.- el solo sonreía. Ya con el llevábamos años de amigos. Sabía que jamás había tenido una novia enserio... Pero eso estaba apunto de cambiar. Yo quería a Serenity y la quería completamente para mi.

-sabes, yo no necesito niñeras.- me decía Serenity tomando otro sorbo de su bebida. Luego se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a tomar. Ya que notaba como se empezaba a marear.

-que terca eres, yo no me quiero quedar contigo por que quiera hacerla de niñera... Sólo quiero conocerte un poco. Es acaso ese un pecado.- le decía tomando mi brandi

-no, pienso que no... Pero de una vez te advierto, que mi exnovio dice que yo no tengo nada interesante en mi...- me decía con un ápice de tristeza en la voz.

-pues... Parece que tu ex novio a de ser ciego, porque yo te encuentro totalmente fascinante.- le decía con una sonrisa. Tratando de coquetear con ella. Ella no tenía idea. Pero no sabía lo que su sola mirada le hacía a todos mis sentidos.

-valla... *hip* cuando vas a entender... que yo no tengo nada... De...*hip*... Inte... Reante.- me decía con las mejillas rojas... Si luego se ve que no esta acostumbrada a tomar... No pude evitarlo pero tuve que sonreír,

-sabes, no se por que pero, siento que esta es la primera vez que Tomás no- le preguntaba sonriendo de como ella solo me miraba tratando de sotener su mirada. -como sabes eso... Pero si... Es la primera... Y última.- me decía cansada.

-sabes, tengo que decirte que, eres un hombre muy guapo...- me decía sonrojando se. Jajaja por esto, me encantaba el alcohol. Siempre uno era sincero. Y me encantaba saber que no le era indiferente a Serenity.

-pues, como lo dije antes. Tu eres lo más hermoso que yo eh visto en mi vida.- le decía sonriendo mientras me acercaba a ella. Sabía que era malo de mi parte, tratar de coquetear con ella en el estado que ella estaba. -vamos no mientas- me decía Serenity mientras golpeaba mi hombro sonriendo.

-no tengo por que mentir, realmente eres muy hermosa.- le decía mirando sus ojos con esa mirada intensa que tenía. -da... Darien- me decía tartamudeando. No pude evitarlo tenía que hacerlo... Sentir sus labios.

Pude notar los suaves que eran, mi lengua se metía en su boca explorando cada centímetro de que podía explorar. -ella solo jadeaba en mi boca... Tal pareciera, que jamás la habían besado de esta manera. Como agradecía que el imbécil ese estuviera ciego. Por qué estoy seguro que de otra manera el jamás la habría dejado...

Serenity prov

Este hombre tenía unos labios tan dulces y suaves. Estoy segura que jamás. Me cansaría de besarlos... Pero que estoy haciendo. Apenas lo acabo de conocer... Y apenas acabamos de terminar con diamante... Esto no está bien.

Me separe de el beso Darien solo me miro extrañado.

-Darien lo siento, pero esto no está bien. Apenas nos acabamos de conocer. Bye.-

Le decía mientras salía corriendo, no podía ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

-Serenity, por favor espera- escuche como me gritaba pero tenía que salir de ahí. Sólo agarré mi coche y salí lo más rápido de que pude.

Ok esta es una nueva historia. Que se me ocurrió anoche. Sólo quiero dejar algo en claro... A pesar que Darien se ve que es bueno... Y bueno lo es es un poco... Bueno es muy celoso. Pero eso lo veremos más a delante en la historia espero que les gusté dejen comentarios y bye se cuidan. Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

No podía parar, sólo quería llegar a mi carro. Pero no llegue muy lejos me tambaleaba por lo mareada que estaba. Sin querer cuando corría me tropeze se me hizo raro que no me haya tropezado antes con estos tacones tan grandes que tenía. Pero justo cuando esperaba el golpe que nunca llego, solo sentí unos fuertes brazos que me detenían agarrando mi cintura.

-suelta me- trataba de zafar me pero Darién no me soltaba era muy fuerte, y su cuerpo hizo que unas sensaciones que tenía escondidas en mi salieran poco a poco.

-ya relajate princesa ni modo que creas que te voy a lastimar solo quería que me perdonarás por haberte besado... Quisiera decir que me arrepiento pero estaría mintiendo, ese fuel el mejor beso. jamás pensé que existieran unos labios como los tuyos- me decía mientras me acariciaba mis labios.

Majadero como se atrevía. Aún que... A mi también me encantó su beso diablos que estoy pensando. -Darién sólo suelta me por favor esto está mal,- serenity, sí te suelto te vas a caer, apenas puedes caminar. Que te parece sí te llevo a tu casa- bueno en una parte tenía razón si no podía caminar menos podría manejar mi auto.

-está bien Darién pero por favor me puedes bajar- le decía incomoda. -princesa, si te bajo te vas a caer, sólo déjate apapachar que te cuesta,- me decía con una sonrisa que hacia que se me aflojarán las rodillas. El me subió a mi carro y manejo conmigo en sus piernas

-sabes no tengo que estar yo en tus piernas para que tu manejes. Aún que no creas me puedo sentar sola.- le decía roja mientras trataba de quitarme, el solo sonreía -ho eso lose pero no te quiero dejar ir.- si que este tipo ya cansaba. No se en que momento me quede dormida solo de que ya me encontraba en mi cama al despertar encontré una carta en la mesita de noche.

-princesa disculpa por que me fuy pero tenía que trabajar. Tus amigas estuvieron llamando pero ya les avise que estabas conmigo así que no te preocupes. Bueno espero que te encuentres mejor.

Con amor tu un hombre que esta enamorado de ti Darién.

Aún no podía creer lo último que leí. "Un hombre que esta enamorado de ti..." Que le pasa si apenas nos conocimos anoche... Sólo espero que este jugando. Y si lo esta que broma de mal gusto.

Darién prob.

Aún no podía creer que acababa de conocer a la mujer de mis sueños, sólo que no me gusto ese apartamento donde vive... No es seguro bueno no importa, ya que pronto la traería a vivir conmigo...

Tenía que llamarle, saber como había pasado la noche. Digo es lo que se hace por la mujer que uno ama no?.

-bueno- contestaba mi princesa hermosa. -hola mi amor, espero que ya estés sobria- le decía a mi princesa con una sonrisa -que gracioso Darién, pero si ya estoy sobria. Y no sabes como me duele la cabeza.- me decía quejándose... Eso no está bien. No me gusta que mi princesa se sienta mal.

-mi amor espero que estés bien, si quieres esta tarde saliendo de el trabajo podría ir a tu apartamento.- -bueno... Este yo- notaba que se ponía nerviosa, de seguro nerviosa por verme. -vamos serenity solo quiero saber como te encuentras.-

-está bien, pero tenemos cosas que aclarar, a que te refieres con la carta que me dejaste. Como que un hombre enamorado de mi- mmm no quiero que se asuste, recuerda Darién tienes que disimular...después ella será toda tuya. -hay serenity a lo que me refería era que, pues no se tu pero me gustas, y mucho- le decía tratando de sonar nervioso.

-oh... A mi también me gustas Darién, pero espero que esto no lo tomemos tan rápido, hay que conocernos mejor no crees?- me decía mi princesa lo que no sabía es que yo ya sabía toda la vida de ella.

-por supuesto nena hay que tomarlo lento quiero que nos conozcamos muy bien...

Ok este es el segundo capítulo espero que les gusté, y para las que se preguntan pues... Darién como notan está un poco safado para el en su cabeza desde que beso a serenity ella ya es suya.

Bueno luego actualizo y bye besos dejen sus comentarios me encanta leerlos ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Ya había pasado un maravilloso mes desde que conocí a mi Serenity ella es lo mejor que me ah pasado en esta vida. Aún no podía creer que la había conocido. Pero había un pequeño problema, aún no quería ser mi novia, siempre que le preguntaba decía que era muy pronto, que teníamos que conocernos más. Honestamente no se que tanto esperaba. Es que ella no se da cuenta que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. No importa yo se lo are ver.

Serenity prov.

-mina espero que estés ahí- le decía tocándole la puerta. -rayos Serenity que acaso tienes que gritar, además que haces aquí tan temprano.- me decía amarrada en una sábana abriéndome la puerta ugh luego se veía que se había echado a Kunsite anoche.

-sabes ya son las 3 de la tarde, yo no se que hacías dormida a esta hora.- le decía mientras me sentaba en una silla que ella tenía en su cuarto mientras veía como se cambiaba. -sabes no por que tu no tengas relaciones no significa que todo el mundo sea virgen- me decía riendo al ver como me ponía roja, cielos esta no tiene pudor -ya mina! no quiero oír tus perversiones.- le decía tapando me los oídos.

-no son perversiones es lo más natural de el mundo deberías de tratarlo con Darien- me decía riéndose -de eso vine a hablar contigo- le decía dándole un sorbo a la taza de te que me había dado, -mina esté Darien me esta volviendo loca- -eso es perfecto- me decía como siempre interrumpiendo. -mina déjame terminar.- le decía enojada. -Darien me esta volviendo loca por que es un...un ...un Acosador.- le decía casi al borde de la histeria.

-como que un acosador- me preguntaba mi amiga confundida -mina, me llama todos los días, a cada rato solo para saber que hago o a donde estoy.- -bueno Serenity, tal vez solo te llama por que se preocupa por ti, creo que es algo tierno.-

Ha vamos a ver si piensa lo mismo después de que le diga esto.

-mmm enserio tierno...- le decía con ácido en mi voz, -mina hasta a ido a mi casa a las 3 de la mañana un día que no contestaba por que sin querer deje el teléfono en mi baño y no lo escuchaba.- le decía alterada. Sólo de recordar ese día como estaba Darien ahí parado en mi puerta y más por la cara que traía.

-un momento, que hacías con tu teléfono en el baño...no me digas estaba en vibrador- :3

-mina! Bueno es que me gusta escuchar música mientras me baño en la tina... Ese no es el punto el punto es que Darien me esta sofocando.- le decía irritada al borde de la histeria.

-Serenity creo que estas exagerando la única razón por la que estas así es que sigues pensando en el idiota de diamante. Serenity Darien no es diamante, el no te va a herir, deberías de darle una oportunidad. Estas tratando de alejar a un buen hombre que se ve que siente algo por ti, no se pero yo que tu no lo echaría a perder.- me decía amarrando se su cabello. Bueno tal vez tenga razón... El no es diamante el no me va a herir como lo hizo ese maldito...

Después de hablar con mina decidí ir a la casa y después de pensarlo, decidí que tenía mina razón tal vez será bueno que le diera una oportunidad a Darien. Creo que eso are voy a llamarle.

-bueno-, contestaba con su hermosa voz que tenía, eso si nunca lo eh negado. -hola Darien como estas...- le decía nerviosa, no se pero nunca me le eh declarado a un hombre, aún que técnicamente el ya lo hizo. -hola princesa como estas, sucede algo- me preguntaba curioso.

-no, bueno si, es que bueno yo...- le decía completamente nerviosa. -princesa, sólo dime que te pasa. Por favor me estas poniendo nervioso, que ocurre.- me decía Darien en la otra línea.

-bueno nunca eh hecho esto pero tengo que decírtelo. Dariensiaceptosertunoviaporquetutambienmegustasmucho- le dije rápido y toda roja solo escuche silencio en la otra línea -perdón... Que dijiste no te entendí- huy esté como me hace sufrir.

-quemegustasmuchoyaceptosertunovia- el solo se quedaba callado -Darien?- le preguntaba otra vez para ver cual era su reacción. -princesa solo Dilo más despacio no te entendí- me decía un poco desesperado. -te dije... Que...me gustas mucho y que acepto ser tu novia- se lo dije casi en un susurro. -que me dijiste que- huy este si que esta sordo. -QUE TE DIJE QUE ME GUSTAS MUCHO Y QUE SI ACEPTO SER TU NOVIA!- oops se lo dije a todo pulmón.

-Serenity... De... Ver... De verdad.. Aceptas ser mi... Mi ...novia- me decía nervioso. Huy que tierno. No me importa si se comporto como un acosador es una lindura...

-si Darien acepto.- le dije dulcemente.

-prin...princesa... TE JURO QUE TE ARE LA MUCHER MÁS FELIZ DE EL MUNDO NO TE ARREPENTIRÁS OH SERENITY NO SABES CUANTO TE AMO- oww Darien

-Serenity bebe te molestaría que fuera a tu casa por favor... Quiero verte.- jajaja mmm yo también lo quiero ver, diablos pero la casa esta echa un asco. Como no limpie antes. -Umm si sólo dame una hora, ok por que... Eh tengo que... Hacer cosas.- le decía nerviosa, hay que vergüenza que se enterara de como esta la casa de sucia.

-acaso... Estas con alguien.- me preguntaba enojado, mmm esto era lo que no me gustaba, bueno solo son celos. Creo que es normal cuando uno quiere no? -no príncipe... Es que tengo que limpiar la casa.- el solo se río. -esta bien, pero bebe si tu quieres, yo podría contratar a alguien que limpie tu casa. No necesitas tu esforzarte mi amor.- hay Darien.

-no te preocupes yo lo puedo hacer, nos vemos en unas horas. Bye-

Darien prov.

No puedo creer que mi princesa, mi diosa aya aceptado ser mi novia. Me ha echo el hombre más feliz de el mundo. Como quisiera salir a gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella ya es mi novia... Sólo mía.

Bueno este es el próximo capítulo luego actualizo bueno se cuidan y ciao saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya teníamos 5 meses de novios con Darien y todo iba como viento en popa, el era tan romántico y lindo conmigo. Si que estaba contenta por a verle echo caso a mina, nunca creí que existiera un hombre tan lindo y dulce como el.

*ring ring* -bueno- ya sabía quien era... -hola princesa, no vas a creerlo, pero acabo de comprar esa película de crepúsculo que tanto querías ver.- no puedo creerlo la compro yay -Darien... Acaso es la de- ni siquiera podía terminar sentía que iba a saltar de la felicidad. -así es amanecer parte 1 y la 2. Que te parece si la vemos en mi casa, ya tengo todo listo- como dije... El novio perfecto.

-si Darien me encantaría, nos vemos en tu apartamento en una hora, tengo que arreglarme esta bien te amo bye- -bye mi amor- que emoción como quería ver esa película. Me puse una minifalda y un top. Ya que hacia calor y quería estar lo mas cómoda posible. Aún no podía creer que Darien me había conseguido esas películas, siempre me compraba cosas y me apapachaba era realmente muy tierno conmigo.

En el apartamento de Darien.

-princesa te ves hermosa mi amor- me decía mi príncipe recibiendo me con un beso. -mmm pues tu no te vez nada mal... Más te vale que sólo te vistas así cuando estas conmigo- le decía mientras le devolvía el beso y el abrazo solo pase mis brazos por su cuello acercándolo más a mi mientras el me cargaba y yo enrollaba mis piernas en su cintura.

-mmm Serenity- decía Darien mientras me besaba. -hey yo quiero ver la película a eso vine.- le decía acalorada mientras me acomodaba mi minifalda... En qué demonios pensaba, por que uso minifalda. -por su puesto amor- decía Darien mientras ponía la película.

-sabes yo no entiendo.- me decía Darien mientras me daba un beso en mi oreja. -y que es lo que no entiendes.- le preguntaba en voz baja mientras le acariciaba su mano. -como es que ese Edward se detiene de hacerle el amor a Bella. Si tu quisieras princesa yo no dudaría y te aria ver estrellas.- me decía Darien besando me -jajaja Darien ya comportate, además la razón por la Edward no le hace el amor a bella es por su seguridad... Que por sí me preguntas es muy tonto.-

-Serenity... Y tu... No... Bueno digo yo se que con diamante estuvieron por dos años ... Tal vez con el tu...- solo me puse roja, jamás pensé que Darien me preguntara algo así. -NO... JAMÁS EH ESTADO CON ALGUIEN DE ESA MANERA.- le decía roja de la vergüenza. El solo sonrió. -eso quiere decir que... Sigues siendo virgen-

-Darien no me siento cómoda hablando de el tema... Pero si lo soy- le decía toda apenada, que pensará de mi. Ojalá que no sea como diamante que piense que soy una mojigata y me deje...

-princesa que ocurre, por que estas tan sería?- me preguntaba Darien sacándome de mis pensamientos -Darien, no crees que soy una mojigata porque no eh tenido sexo- le preguntaba nerviosa mente. El solo sonrió. -no mi amor, en todo caso siento que sólo esperas por la persona correcta y yo respetó eso- ... Si que es tan diferente a varios hombres...

-ok... Espera ósea que bella esta embarazada de Edward... Pero si tan sólo han pasado unos días desde su... "Luna de miel" me decía Darien con una sonrisa picara. -si pero recuerda que el es vampiro, es más rápido para ellos.- le dije viendo la peli! que iba en la parte en la que bella probaba la sangre.

Seguíamos viéndola hasta que sentí la mano de Darien que acariciaba mi vientre, yéndose poco a poco más abajo. -princesa... Tienes una piel tan suave...- me susurraba Darien a mi oído. -da...Darien- solo tartamudeaba palabras incoherentes. Mientras sentía sus dedos en yendo a mi parte más noble... -Darien.- no podía decirle que parará. Sólo sentía como me tocaba y me acariciaba. -mmm princesa estas tan húmeda..- me decía en un gemido. Cielos... Que sensación tan extraña es esta...

-Darien no se lo que estoy sintiendo... Sólo siento que si no te tengo en este momento... Voy a morir de el ardor que siento en mi cuerpo.- le decía mientras me volteaba y lo besaba. El solo respondía a mis besos solo sentía su lengua masaje ando la mía. -oh Serenity... No sabes cuanto tiempo anhele esto... Que seas mía...-me decía mientras me besaba más profundo.

-Darien...me encantas...te... Amo- solo me fascinaba lo que sus manos le podían causar a mi cuerpo, como me encantaba este hombre. -Serenity... Sólo quiero hacerte mía... Quiero que estés conmigo para siempre...- me decía mientras me besaba y acariciaba mi cuerpo.

No se en que momento pasó. Pero de un momento a otro el me cargo, y me llevo a su cuarto, solo vi que tenía cierta devoción en su mirada. -estas segura de que quieres continuar princesa- me decía mientras me depositaba en la cama. -si Darien estoy segura- le decía tragando saliva. -Serenity... Si te lastimo o algo solo por favor... Dime lo...- me decía preocupado.

-esta bien mi amor- le decía con una sonrisa. Sólo vi como se quitaba la camisa mientras sonreía, no podía creer lo que veía su cuerpo estaba bien tonificado tenía sus músculos bien marcados -algo que te gusté princesa- decía con una sonrisa engreída. A lo que yo solo me sonroje.

solo sentí como Darien me quitaba mi ropa, y mi brasier, era la primera vez que un hombre me veía así, -por que estas tan nerviosa... Me decía mientras quitaba mis manos de mis senos que a los que yo trataba de cubrir. -Darien... Y si no soy buena para esto... Y si... No te ... Gusta.- decía casi al borde de las lágrimas. -serenity... Yo te amo... Lo único que me interesa es que tu estés cómoda mi amor ok- me decía mientras agarraba mi barbilla. -esta bien- le regresaba la sonrisa.

-si te duele solo dime.., esta bien- me decía con una sonrisa. -si Darien... Me duele... Pero sólo me duele este ardor que siento en mi cuerpo por ti...siento que siento que si no te tengo mi cuerpo arderá en llamas.- le decía mientras lo besaba.

-mmm princesa. Te amo- solo sentí como Darien bajaba y me acariciaba con su lengua en ese lugar de perdición para toda mujer... Si me preguntan que era lo que sentía, era difícil de describir.. Era mi mismos infierno personal... Mi cuerpo ardía en llamas... Y no quería que este sentimiento terminara. -mmm princesa... Como me encanta tu sabor...- no sabía como podía parar esto, era muy embarazoso, sólo podía gemir y gritar, mientras sentía el orgasmo llegar.

-Darien por favo...- no pude hacer nada sólo grite al sentir como mis paredes se contraían en este delicioso orgasmo que llegaba. -mmm que deliciosa eres mi amor.- me decía Darien mientras lamía sus labios.

-ahora es mi turno- decía sonriendo mientras me dirigía a sus bóxers. -Serenity si tu no quieres yo te...aaaa- solo Darien gritaba y agarraba las sábanas al sentir lo que yo le hacía -mmm Serenity soy todo tuyo mi amor... Cómeme.- después de eso solo decía palabras incoherentes.

-Serenity... Ya no puedo más tengo que poseerte. Por favor. Si no siento que moriré- me decía mientras el me acomodaba acostada, y el se acomoda al borde solo me agarraba mi pie y repartía besos por toda mi pierna. -prometo que te gustara- decía mientras entraba en mi suavemente -mmm Darien...- solo sentí como penetraba esa tela que la había guardado con tanto recelo. -Serenity.. Estas tan apretada...- decía Darien en un gemido.

-Darien me duele- le decía al sentir esa presión.. -sólo trata de relajarte mi amor. Prometo que ahora te empezara a gustar.- me decía besando mis labios. Sólo note que el se quedaba quito mientras el dolor pasaba, y siguió en lo que se había quedado, y tenía razón solo sentía puro placer... Esto era lo mejor de el mundo.., no podía creer las sensaciones que me hacia sentir este hombre.

-mmm Serenity... Ya eres mía- decía Darien mientras arrebataba contra mi. -dime que solamente eres mía por favor.- me decía con súplica en sus ojos. -si Darien soy tuya.- le decía toda extasiada.

-vamos Dilo, di que eres mía- me decía arremetiendo más fuerte y profundo, -si Darien solamente tuya...- le decía en un gemido sintiendo el orgasmo venir -Serenity... Te amo- me decía mientras note como mis paredes lo abrazaban más fuerte, y el orgasmo venía. Y los brazos de morfeo me esperaban mientras mis ojos se cerraban lentamente.

Ok espero que les gusté este capítulo y gracias, azucenas45 por tu apoyo, me alegró que te este gustando la historia ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Darien Pov.

Me levantaba con una sonrizota al recordar el sueño de ayer. De qué mi princesa se entregó a mi, pero al ver a la hermosa diosa acostada conmigo supe que no había sido un sueño. -buenas días Darien- me contestaba mi princesa sonrojada al notar que los dos estábamos desnudos, a pesar de que habíamos echo el amor hasta el cansancio, aún era tímida... Y eso me encantaba.

-hola mi amor, como amaneciste.- le dije besando su frente, -bien Darien...y te...te...gusto- me preguntaba roja, como me puede preguntar si me gusto, por supuesto que me encanto... -princesa, fue lo mejor de el mundo- le decía con una sonrisa. -no sabes como me encantó poseer tu cuerpo mi amor. Te amo- le decía besando sus labios.

-oh Darien... Mi amor me encantaría quedarme.. Pero tengo que irme, recuerda que hoy compramos los vestidos de damas de honor para la boda de Ray.- me decía mi princesa sonriendo. -mmm tienes razón mi amor. Ojalá pronto compremos pero... Tu vestido de novia- le decía le decía con una sonrisa.

-Darien ya te eh dicho que es muy pronto...- me decía dándome un golpecito en el hombro, ella pensaba que yo jugaba, pero que equivocada estaba tan solo quería que me diera el si... Para casarme con ella y tenerla guardada asegurándome que ningún hombre la tocara.

-bueno mi amor te amo bye- me decía mi princesa mientras salía de mi cama a ponerse su ropa. Mmm cuando nos casemos no voy a dejar que nadie la ande viendo en esas prendas. Ahora solo me trago mis palabras por que no quiero espantarla...

Ya pasaban 2 horas desde que se fue mi princesa, y ya la extrañaba, cielos su cuerpo es adictivo solo quería seguir probándola una y otra... Y otra vez...

*ring* *ring* -bueno- quien podrá ser ahora. -hey Darien hermano como estas.- me preguntaba Kunsite en la otra línea. -hey kun, como estas hermano.- le decía llenado a la cocina por una taza de café. -bien, sabes los muchacho y yo saldremos a jugar billar. Te anotas,..- va pues ya que. -ok nos vemos en unas horas. Le decía mientras me iba al baño a arreglarme.

Serena Pov.

Ya pasaban 2 meses desde que me entregue a Darien. Y me sentía como la mujer más afortunada, ese hombre como me encantaba justamente hoy iríamos a la boda de Ray, ella estaba muy contenta por que al fin se casaría con su novio Jededite. Yo estaba muy contenta con ellos. Jededite era como un hermano para mi igual que Ray.

-princesa estas lista,- me gritaba Darien de las escaleras, por lo que veo pasó un poco más temprano por mi. -si bebe ya voy, le decía mientras me ponía mis zapatos, sólo traía un traje de tubo, de color rosa suave, y mi cabello suelto, el vestido estaba un poco transparente a lo que me molestaba, pero según mina se me veía lindizimo. Cuando llegue Darien solo me miro con los ojos como platos.

-princesa... Te vez... Te...- no dijo nada más ya que sólo me abalanzo y me empezó a besar, hambrientamente, sentía que me iba a comer viva y eso me encantaba. -Serenity, es mejor que nos vallamos- me decía Darien juntando su frente con la mía. Y cerrando los ojos. -si no, nos vamos no soy responsable de lo que pueda hacer.- me lo decía en voz ronca, y como me excitaban sus palabras.

Al llegar a la boda, el salón era enorme, los colores que escogió Ray fueron blanco con rojo. Ya que el rojo era su color favorito, y debo de admitirlo que quedo fenomenal. El lugar era enorme. Note que estaban mis amigas hablando a sí que me junte a ellas. -hey chicas,- les decía abrazándolas con una sonrisa. -valla Serenity, hasta que te vemos. Pensamos que Darien te tenía secuestrada, ya casi no sales con nosotras- decía lita con un puchero.

-ya no le digan nada... La razón por la que ella no sale es por que se la a pasado jugando con Darien- decía mina pícaramente. -hay ya cállense, simplemente eh estado un poco ocupada en la oficina, ya saben con el trabajo y todo.- les decía defendiéndome. -bueno, bueno no te enojes, deberíamos estar contentas de que hoy se casa nuestra Ray.- decía Amy con lágrimas en los ojos.

-si a ver si se le quita lo amargada- jajaja -MINA- le gritaban todas al mismo tiempo. -hay ya no se hagan, bien que lo pensaron- decía mina riéndose.

-hola Serenity...- me decía una voz bastante conocida... No podía ser el...

-diamante?- me volteaba a encararlo. -valla por lo que veo, estas más hermosa de lo que recuerdo- me decía con una sonrisa. -en serio... Por qué si yo recuerdo la última vez me dijiste que era una anticuada y no se que tanto- le decía enojada, como se atrevía a dirigirme la palabra... Pero sabría que el vendría... Claro si es primó de Ray, tiene que invitarlo.

-sabes, necesito que hablemos.- me decía con esa voz queriéndome conquistar estúpido... Yo ya estoy curada a su encanto. Tengo a Darien al que amo con todo mi corazón.

-pues yo no quiero hablar contigo- le decía enojada mientras me volteaba dándole la espalda, sólo sentí una mano tocando mi cintura mientras se acercaba a mi oído. -si no vienes al balcón a platicar conmigo... Te are un escándalo... Entendiste...- me decía susurrando. Maldito... No me quedaba de otra, no dejaré que haga su escándalo aquí. Justo cuando le iba a responder, note que su brazo se apartaba bruscamente.

-que te pasa imbécil. Por que tocas a mi novia?- hay no yo conocía esa voz era Darien y se notaba molesto. -Darien mi amor, sólo ignóralo.- le decía a Darien mientras intentaba separarlo, de diamante. -tu no te metas Serenity. Te quiero alejada de aquí- me decía mientras me empujaba, lo bueno fue que lita me logró agarrar antes de caer.

-que te pasa imbécil que derecho tienes de tratarla así.- le gritaba diamante. -tu no te metas... Estúpido... Que ella es mía me pertenece- que le pasa... Jamás había visto a Darien así este era un Darien diferente no mi Darien que yo conocía. -ja tuya. Por favor,- ella solo esta contigo por despecho... Yo se que ella en el fondo de su corazón sigue enamorada de mi- pero este esta idiota -que estas estúpido. Yo al único que amo es a Darien.-

-ya te lo dijo imbécil lávate tus cochinas orejas- le decía Darien con cara burlona. -Darien, es mejor que lo ignores, no hay que hacer ni un problema. No quiero arruinar la boda de Ray- le decía con lágrimas queriendo salir. Mientras lo jalaba al balcón para hablar con el. -por que esta el aquí... De seguro le dijiste que viniera, es tu amante verdad- que pero que le pasa, si yo ni siquiera me imagine que el idiota aquel vendría.

-Darien, fíjate lo que estas diciendo, yo no ando con el- le dije dolida por sus palabras. -de seguro es lo que haces cuando. Te vas de mi lado... Te vas a acostar con otros, y me dejas a mi solo. Muriéndome pensando que hay alguien ocupando mi lugar- pero que demonios le pasa. -como te atreves a insultarme de esa manera- le decía llorando.

-sólo digo lo que es verdad quien sabe cuantas veces te as acostado con el- decía Darien enojado... De un momento a otro solo sonrió. Era una sonrisa que daba miedo definitivamente este no era mi Darien...

-pero sabes... Eso va a cambiar... Ya me canse de que vivas alejada de mi... Te demostrare que tu lugar es estar conmigo...- me decía mientras sonreía. Y se acercaba a mi... Este es mi fin... Pensé para mi.

Ok este es otro capítulo perdonen por mi falta de ortografía, pero trato de mejorarla.. Y lo siento pero no se que es tildes... Bueno se cuidan y gracias por su Apoyo y sus comentarios ciao besos ;)


	6. Chapter 6

-Darién... Por favor...! Que estas haciendo?- le decía tartamudeando nerviosamente mientras me trataba de alejar de el poco a poco. el solo me miro asustado podría ver el temor en su mirada. -princesa, no quiero que me tengas miedo, recuerda que yo te amo y nunca te haría daño.- me decía con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarme. Cosa que no podía hacer, le tenía mucho miedo. Sabía que no podía confiar en el. No se cómo no lo vi antes? siempre celoso... Pero, bien que sabía disimularlo.

-Darién por favor, alejate de mi! no me hagas nada- le decía con lágrimas en los ojos. El solo me veía con su cara entristecida. -no princesa, no me tengas miedo, sólo soy yo...Darién El hombre que mas te ama en este mundo.- me decía mientras besaba mis lágrimas.

-Darién como no quieres que te tenga miedo, mira como me trataste hace unos momentos. Me empujaste, casi me caigo si no hubiera sido por Lita que me sostuvo. Y luego me acusaste de que te soy infiel cuando yo nunca te eh sido infiel yo solo vivo para ti- le decía llorando tratando de tapar los gemidos de mi boca con las manos.

-princesa por favor no llores- me decía llorando, agarrando mi rostro -Serenity es que... No sabes el miedo que tengo de perderte. Te amo con todo mi ser.- me decía mientras lloraba, parecía un niño chiquito que necesitaba protección, -y tu crees que yo no te amo.- le decía llorando cubriendo mi rostro con mi mano.

-Darién, por Dios... Yo te entregue mi virginidad.! Y sí lo hice fue porque te amo.- mi voz estaba entrecortada casi no podía hablar de que las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. -Cielos jamás pensé que yo amara a un hombre como te amo a ti. ¿Como crees que yo me siento con tus acciones y tus palabras...? Acaso crees que no me hieren- le decía mientras lloraba y le daba empujones realmente estaba enojada de que el no confiara en mi.

-Serenity, bebe, por favor yo te amo, no quiero que me dejes- me decía mientras se arrodillaba. -yo también te amo Darién pero... Mira como te portas realmente no te reconozco- le decía con ácido en la voz. Trate de alejarme de el tenía que salir. Pero sólo sentí unos brazos que me cargaban -suelta me Darién!- le gritaba y pataleaba como loca.

-¿para que quieres que te suelte? Para qué vallas corriendo a los brazos de diamante... Pues no, estas equivocada. TU SOLO ERES MÍA- no podía identificar su mirada, era algo sombría y obscura. No podía creer como el se portaba conmigo. Este no podía ser de el hombre de el cual yo me enamore... El Darién que conocí era dulce y tierno... Este Darién me daba miedo y me causaba terror. Con mi otro Darién me sentía protegida, este era lo contrario solo tenía miedo de el.

-Darién suelta me te tengo miedo- le decía llorando. -tu no me tienes que tener miedo, al contrario tienes que amarme, entiende que tu me perteneces eres mía y de nadie más- me decía gritando mientras me sacaba cargando de la fiesta y me subía a su auto.

-Darién, yo no quiero estar aquí...- decía sollozando -¿para que quiere que te deje en tu casa?- me decía gritando mientras me sacaba de su auto y me llevaba cargando a su apartamento -¿anda dime para que quieres irte?. De seguro as de tener una cita con tu amante- me decía gritando enojado mientras me aventaba a la cama.

-además no se para que quieres que te lleve, no se por que tu no puedes entender que tu eres mía... Odio como los hombres te miran, odio cuando te hablan, no lo soporto.- me decía jalando su cabello desesperado. -por que no pueden entender que sólo tu me puedes amar a mi- decía mientras lloraba... Realmente parecía un loco. No sabía que hacer, tenía varios sentimientos.

Quería alejarme de el lo más lejos posible... Pero a la vez quería ir abrazarlo y que dejara de llorar. Yo también lo amo, más de lo que puedo amar a alguien. El lo es todo para mi. -Darien por favor, tranquilízate- le suplicaba mirándolo a los ojos. El solo se arrodilló a la orilla de la cama y puso su cabeza en mis piernas buscando consuelo. -solo dime que puedo hacer para que me ames...- me decía sollozando. Podía sentir como sus lágrimas bañaban mis piernas.

-Darien no tienes que hacer nada sólo confiar más en mi. Créeme yo también ye amo y mucho, me duele verte así.- le decía acariciando su cabello, mientras trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas. -seré...nity... Por..por fa..vor.. *sollozo* perdóname- me decía llorando. No quería verlo así yo lo amaba, teniéndolo así se veía como un niño indefenso, al que tenia que proteger.

-ya mi amor tranquilo- trataba de tranquilizarlo. No me gustaba para nada verlo así. El era el hombre que yo más amaba. Además el solo quería protegerme, se puso celoso de Diamante por que tiene miedo de perderme. Tengo que ser más comprensiva con el.

-Serenity por favor, podrías dormir conmigo...- me decía mientras se limpiaba su nariz -no me quiero alejar de ti- me decía sollozando. -esta bien mi amor, hay que dormir juntos- le decía mientras me acomodaba en su cama y el se acostaba en mi pecho, abrazándome fuertemente. Temiendo de que pudiera desaparecer.

Ok este es el próximo capítulo, bueno tal vez actualizo mañana. Si, no la próxima semana. Bueno se cuidan y bye besitos ;)

Y no se les olvide dejar sus comentarios me encanta leerlos.

Clau Palacios, azucenas 45, me enamore de ti y Lulu gracias por el apoyo y sus comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

Mientras estaba aquí con Darien mi cabeza giraba solo pensando en lo que había pasado. Como el se ponía así con tan sólo ver como Diamante me había tomado de la cintura, como me había gritado, como sus ojos me habían visto... El miedo que yo había tenido al a verlo visto de esa manera.

Pensaba en sí realmente valía la pena estar con una persona así... Digo esto solo fue ahora, pero que pasaría más adelante cuando el realmente no logrará controlar sus celos... Si, yo lo amaba pero...realmente valía la pena estar con alguien como el?... Mientras pensaba en eso imagine mi vida sin el... Algo que ya no podía.

El lo era todo para mi, el tenía sus arranques de celos, claro nunca como anoche. Pero si era celoso mientras el dormía solo pude notar lo hermoso que se veía mientras estaba relajado. Mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados ese pequeño gesto que el hacía cuando dormía, lo gracioso que me parecía cuando el hablaba cosas sin sentido. Mirando más y más... Me daba cuenta que el ya era parte de mi.

Yo no podía vivir sin el, el era lo mejor que me había pasado. Todos esos pequeños detalles que el tenía conmigo. Como me miraba con esos ojos que con tan sólo una mirada me decía cuanto me amaba. Solo lo tenía a el y el solo me tenía a mi, como el me dijo un día "nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro."

*FLASH BACK*

Estábamos acostados en su cama viendo una película, Darien me abrazaba y acariciaba mi brazo -princesa- me decía mientras besaba mi oreja - dime mi príncipe- le decía mientras pasaba mis manos por sus piernas en las cuales estaba acostada. -entonces tus padres murieron cuando tu tenías 15 años- me decía besando mi cabeza, sabía como me dolía hablar de la muerte de mi padres. -si así es- le decía recordando ese día que me habían llamado a mi salón diciendo que mis padres habían muerto.

-mis padres también murieron cuando yo tenía 6 años- me decía Darien serio. -jamás pensé que yo volvería a sentir la felicidad hasta que te conocí- me decía moviéndose y poniéndose enfrente de mi agarrando mis manos.

-si, yo también siento que contigo soy muy feliz Darien.- le decía besando sus manos. -sabes mi amor, ahora yo seré tu familia. Y tu serás la mía- me decía con una cálida sonrisa que me decía que todo iba a estar bien. -si mi amor, ahora tu eres mi familia- le decía acariciando su rostro. -Serenity... Tu y yo nos pertenecemos...- se me quedaba viendo intensamente mientras acunaba mi rostro con sus manos. -tu... Lo eres todo para mi- me decía mientras me besaba y nuestro beso se profundizaba más.

*FIN DE EL FLASH BACK*

Sólo de recordar ese día, me hacia suspirar. El incidente que pasó hoy ya estaba olvidado. Yo amo a Darien, lo amo como jamás pensé amar a nadie mas... Con estos pensamientos deje que Morfeo me envolviera en sus brazos.

Ya habían pasado 1 mes desde el incidente de la boda. Gracias a Dios ya no había vuelto a ver a Diamante. No podía creer que gracias a ese tipo Darien y yo habíamos peleado. Sólo era la culpa de el...

Darien Pov.

Ya no podía estar así estaba caminando de una lado al otro en mi oficina parecía Leon enjaulado. Sólo en mi mente podía tener a Serenity. ¿Con quién esta? ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo? Sólo en mi mente veía que ella me engañaba. Que se llegaba a cansar de mi y me dejaba, ¿por que querría estar conmigo...? Ella es más joven que yo. Es hermosa, es cariñosa, linda y amable. Siempre tengo que ver como los hombres se la comen con la mirada.

si fuera por mi, la amarraría en la cama o algo, como desearía hacer eso... Sólo llevármela lejos a una isla desierta donde nadie nos moleste. Y estar sólo ella y yo.

Ella no entiende el efecto que ella causa en mi. Ella es lo mejor que me a ocurrido. Sin ella yo ya no puedo vivir, ella es como una droga para mi.

-señor Darien- me llamaba mi secretaria Saori entrando con una taza de café -Darien tesoro, tienes que tranquilizarte estas muy tensó- me decía mientras pasaba sus manos por mis hombros, ella y yo habíamos tenido sexo antes... Mucho antes de conocer a Serenity. -Saori, como te eh dicho anterior mente quítame las manos de encima.- le decía enojado mientras la agarraba fuertemente empujando la.

-Darien, no se como me pudiste cambiar por una estúpida insignificante como Serenity... Diablos Darien, yo te di todo.- me decía enojada... Como se atrevía a hablar así de mi princesa...

-escúchame bien- le decía mientras la agarraba fuertemente de su muñeca -que sea la última vez que hablas así de mi princesa, pero en algo tienes razón... Ella no se compara contigo. Por qué ella es mil veces mejor que tu- le decía mientras la aventaba al suelo. Nadie se metía con mi princesa... NADIE.

-te vas a arrepentir Darien, lo juro- me decía llorando -escúchame bien, obviamente no sabes con quien te quieres meter... Yo soy capaz de matar con tal de proteger a mi princesa... Créeme que no me temblaría la mano con tal de protegerla... Así que más te vale que nunca te acerques a ella, ni siquiera respires de su mismo aire.- le decía enojado mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Solo podía ver miedo en su mirada, que era lo que justamente yo quería. -ahora largate! no te quiero volver a ver aquí- le decía gritándole. -no me voy, por que no entiendes que lo eres todo para mi, Darien yo te amo- me decía llorando ja estúpida.

-mmm no te vas- le decía serio queriendo sonreír. -seguridad, por favor saque a esta loca de mi oficina- decía presionando el altavoz. En pocos segundos note como entraban los de seguridad llevándose a Saori que gritaba y pataleaba que la soltarán... Eso le pasa por quererse meter con mi princesa. -desea algo más señor Chiba- me decía Yaten, uno de mis guardaespaldas. -no nada más pueden retirarse- les decía mirando mis papeles. -esta bien señor.- me decían mientras serraban las puertas.

sabia que tenía que aprender a controlar mi carácter... Estuve apunto de perder a mi princesa, sólo recordar su mirada... Esa mirada de miedo, fue lo que me hizo recapacitar, jamas quiero que ella me tenga miedo. Sólo quiero que ella me mire como lo hace siempre. Con ojos de amor, con esos ojos que son mi cielo y mi infierno. Mi cielo, por que son los ojos de un ángel, mi infierno, por que ese ángel me atormenta, ya que no quiero que nadie me la quiera quitar, si alguien me la arrebatara yo... NO ESO NUNCA, PRIMERO MATO A QUIEN ME LA QUIERA ARREBATAR LO MATO...

Ok este es el próximo capítulo... Estoy entré triste y contenta hoy... contenta por que es mi cumpleaños y triste por que soy un año más vieja jajaja bueno en fin espero que les esté gustando, no se ustedes pero a mi siempre me intrigan este tipo de relaciones. Digo no soy masoquista. Jajaja pero no se se me hacen... Interesantes, pienso que pienso que es como una pequeña novela XD.

Bueno chicas se cuidan y que la la pasen bien. Tratare de actualizar el lunes. :D hasta entonces.


	8. Chapter 8

Me encontraba en un bar bebiendo, tratando de enterrar mis recuerdos en el alcohol, no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía mi reina. ¿Como fui tan estúpido como para haberla dejado? Ella realmente me amaba y yo no supe valorar su amor... Pero esta noche, me hizo realmente ver la realidad... Ella sigue enamorada de mi...

-Diamante, vamos hermano ya deja de tomar...- me decía zafiro mientras me acompañaba en el bar. -¿como quieres que me sienta Zafiro...? Cuándo se que hay otro hombre que esta ocupando mi lugar... Cuando se que hay otro hombre que esta besando, acariciando y amando a mi Serenity- le decía mientras las lágrimas caían por mis ojos y bebía otra copa de licor.

-Diamante... Sabes que tu fuiste quien la dejaste ir... Si ella está con otro hombre... Es por que tu así lo quisiste- me decía mientras agachaba la mirada y tocaba mi hombro. -CÁLLATE ZAFIRO- le gritaba mientras quitaba su mano bruscamente. -no me importa ella es mía, entendiste mía- le decía mientras lo agarraba de su camisa y lo aventaba a la barra.

-no me importa que ella esté con el... Yo se que en el fondo ella me sigue amando, y no me importa que tenga que hacer. Are que ella regrese a mi, eso te lo puedo asegurar.- le decía mientras aventaba el vaso. Tenía que salir de ese lugar. Si seguía ahí, no sabía que podía llegar a pasar.

No se por cuanto tiempo camine. Sólo podía tener en mi mente el recuerdo de la noche anterior... Lo hermosa que se veía mi niña. Su hermoso cabello, como se movía al compás de su cuerpo, ese cuerpo pecaminoso que tanto quiero poseer, sus hermoso ojos que ella tiene. Yo veía como es que ella lo miraba a el... El no merecía las miradas que ella le daba. Esas miradas me pertenecían a mi.

Aún recuerdo cuando ella me solía ver así. Tantas veces que me decía que me amaba. Tantas veces que estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor pero ella me hacia parar por su miedo, y su timidez.

FLASH BACK

Estábamos caminando por el parque en el que yo le había pedido que fuera mi novia. -diamante, me prometes que estaremos juntos siempre.- me decía mi hermosa diosa. -si mi amor te lo prometo- le decía mientras la cargaba y besaba sus labios.

-sabes jamás me quiero separa de ti, siempre quiero que nos amemos.- me decía mientras me abrazaba con euforia.

FIN DE EL FLASH BACK-

Como recordaba esos tiempos, esos eran los mejores momentos de mi vida, que estúpido fui al no haberlos notado. Como no pude entender como ella me amaba. No me importa, ella volverá conmigo. Así tenga que ser a la fuerza, ella regresará a mi... De eso estaba decidido. Tenía que recuperarla.

No supe como pero mis pasos me trajeron a un lugar... Y por supuesto tenía que ser aquí...

Ok este capítulo es tan pequeño por que quiero poner el punto de vista de diamante. Espero que les esté gustando. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. No saben como me encanta leerlos ;) se cuidan y besos.


	9. Chapter 9

Diamante's Pov.

No se como llegue aquí. Lo único que sabía es que era el destino que me había guiado. Como ya eran las 5 de la tarde sabía que a esa hora mi reina habría llegado de trabajar... Y era la oportunidad perfecta de "hablar" con ella.

Saqué la llave de abajo de la piedra donde sabía que siempre ella guardaba una, y la espere en su cuarto. Siempre era lo mismo con ella. Llegaba y a bañarse. Si yo ya esperaba ahí era la única oportunidad que yo tendría de verla. Así que eso hice.

Mientras me escondía en su cuarto escuchaba como un carro llegaba, no cabe duda que mi diosa no cambiaba y seguía haciendo lo mismo. Eso me lo dejaba más claro que nada... Ella sigue enamorada de mi. Aún me pertenece, no me importa que ahora esté con el idiota aquel, yo sabía que ella no lo amaba ella me sigue amando a mi. Ella es mía solo mía y de nadie mas.

Punto de vista de una tercera persona.

-Darien, mi cielo no te preocupes ya llegue, si mi amo... Si estoy segura..- Serenity Hablaba por celular de lo mas tranquila, sin imaginar que el hombre aquel la esperaba escondido. -Serenity, quiero que entiendas que quiero que me perdones, realmente lamentó lo que hice anoche- le decía Darien otra vez apenado por lo que había pasado.

-Darien mi amor, ya te dije que no tiene importancia. Yo te amo bebe. Eso es lo único que importa- le decía Serenity, feliz de que sabía que todo estaba bien con su príncipe.

cuando serenity entraba a su cuarto para bañarse después de un largo y estrésante día de trabajo. Sólo se paró cuando sintió unas manos en su cintura, -ahhhh- gritaba por el teléfono espantada. -tranquila mi reina soy yo- le decía esa voz que ella tan bien conocía.

-Serenity te encuentras bien- rápido gritaba Darien en la otra linea preocupado. Al oír el grito de su novia. -hola Darien- le decía diamante sonriendo descaradamente.

-no te preocupes yo solamente estoy tomando algo que me pertenece... Ya que Serenity es mía- le decía diamante colgando el teléfono.

-maldito... Esto ya fue demasiado lejos- decía Darien furioso agarrando su pistola. -realmente no sabe ese imbécil con quien se a metido- decía saliendo de su oficina como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sabía que si quería saber donde estaba diamante la única que le podía responder eso era Ray ya que ella era su prima. así que iría aya.

-Ray habre la puerta- decía Darien golpeando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. -maldita sea Darien que tienes ya meró rompes mi puer...- ni si quiera término al ver lo que tenia al frente, ahí estaba Darien... Sólo llorando parecía un niño chiquito, jamás imagino verlo así, -Darien... Que es lo que pasa- le decía Ray preocupada dejándolo pasar e invitándole un vaso con agua. -Ray tienes que ayudarme donde esta diamante- le decía Darien limpiando sus lágrimas. -y para que quieres saber donde esta mi primo- decía Ray confundida.

-Ray tu maldito primo se llevo a mi princesa...- decía Darien mientras le explicaba lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

-no puedo creer que el estúpido.. Aquel se haya atrevido a eso, Darien lo siento pero yo no te puedo ayudar, el único que lo puede hacer es Zafiro su hermano... Ten aquí está su teléfono- le decía escribiendo algo en un papel.

-gracias Ray- decía Darien mientras salía corriendo tomando su teléfono.

Serenity Pov

me levante con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero lo que más me sorprendía es que estaba amarrada a una cama y no era la mía. ¿Donde estoy...?También notaba que estaba en ropa interior. -mi reina ya despertaste- solo cuando escuche su maldita voz recordé lo que había pasado.

FLASH BACK

-mi diosa que hermosa estas- pero... -que demonios haces en mi casa maldito, más te vale que no te me acerques- le gritaba quitando sus manos de mi cintura, -tranquila preciosa. Decía mientras me quitaba el teléfono. -lo siento mi Reyna tengo que llevarte conmigo... después de todo tu me perteneces.- solo sentí un golpe en mi cabeza mientras todo se ponía obscuro...

FIN DE EL FLASH BACK

-diamante... Que demonios me hiciste.- le decía enojada llorando. -que te hice... Por el momento nada... Sólo imaginar...- me decía riéndose, con ese brillo en sus ojos que yo recordaba. -sabes todo este tiempo que estuvimos separados... Me hizo meditar mucho. ¿Como es posible que yo te aya dejado ir? tal vez tu no sepas pero... Yo aún te sigo amando.- me decía mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama. -y se que tu- se acercó y sostuvo mi barbilla en su mano mirando mis labios. Yo me sentía muerta de el miedo... -aún me sigues amando a mi- solo pude sentir sus malditos labios en los míos... Se que antes para mi era lo mejor.. Pero ya no yo amo a Darien. El lo es todo para mi, -suéltame maldito- le decía mientras le mordía sus labios fuertemente asciendo los sangrar, -ja... Obviamente tu no as entendido algo- me decía con esa risa que me daba escalofríos

-yo soy tu hombre... Por lo tanto, a mi me tienes que respetar- me decía mientras me metía una cachetada, que casi me rompe mi cuello, -y que sea la última vez que me tratas así entendiste. A mi me respetas- me decía saliendo de el cuarto realmente no sabía que iba a hacer... Estaba perdida y sola... No sabía si alguien me iba a salvar de ese maldito...

diamante pov.

Me sentía mal al haberla golpeado de esa manera... Pero era la única manera de que ella me iba a respetar. Ella tiene que saber que yo soy su dueño... Que ella es mía. Y ojalá que se saqué al imbécil ese de su cabeza.. O yo se lo sacare a golpes...

Darien Pov.

maldito zafiro se estaba escondiendo de mi... Desde qué Ray me dijo que diamante era el hermano de zafiro supe que no me diría nada, si quería saber donde ella se había metido sabía que tenía que investigarlo. Regrese al apartamento de mi princesa, a ver si había alguna prueba o algo... Lo que sea.

-Darien- me gritaba doña luna. La viejita que vive al lado de la casa de Serenity. -oh Darien que Bueno que te encuentro hijito... Trataba de localizarte... hace unas horas a Serenity se la llevo un hombre alto y joven... Muy guapo por cierto solo note que ella estaba en sus brazos no le tome mucha importancia creí que era un amigo de ella pero luego note que el se veía alcoholizado y Serenity... Ella- no me quería decir sólo agacho la mirada.

-Serenity que...- le decía tratando de hacer que ella me mirara y me lo dijera. -Serenity.. Estaba sangrado de su cabeza...- me decía llorando. -y acazo sabe donde se la llevo- le decía sin esconder mis lagrimas. -lo unico que te puedo decir, es que se fue en un auto negro... Y también anote la placa- bendita sea esta mujer... -muchas gracias, le decía mientras me daba el papel en el que anoto la placa.

No me importa que tenía que hacer... Pero yo recuperaría a mi princesa... A sí tenga que matar al maldito aquel...

ok este es el otro capítulo, espero que les este gustando y como dije antes muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.


	10. Chapter 10

Serenity Pov.

No se cuanto tiempo eh estado aquí encerrada, sólo se que ya me quiero ir de aquí... Desde la vez que diamante me cacheteo ya no se me a acercado... Y espero que no lo haga... Le tengo mucho miedo, jamás pensé que el sería así...

-Serenity... Quiero hablar contigo- me decía el maldito entrando al cuarto, se le escuchaba la voz diferente y tenía sus ojos rojos... Como sí hubiera llorado, aunque realmente lo dudó ya que ese monstruo no tiene sentimientos. -Serenity- se me acercaba mientras agarraba mi rostro -mi amor, por favor... Mírame- me decía mientras en sus ojos solo podía notar tristeza.

-mi Reyna, no quiero que estés enojada conmigo... Yo te amo... Quiero pedirte perdón por haberte golpeado... Pero tienes que entender que sólo me tienes a mi. Tu eres mía- este está realmente loco. -vamos Serenity... Di algo- me decía con súplica en su voz. Pero yo no quería hablar no le iba a hablar, yo con ese monstruo no quiero tener nada que ver.

-mi amor... ¿Por qué no me puedes amar? yo se que tu me amabas antes... ¿Por qué no puede ser así ahora?- me decía llorando. -después de que fuiste tu, el que me dejaste, el que te burlaste de mis sentimientos. ¿Quieres que yo te acepte como si nada hubiera pasado? Ósea tu estas estúpido o que tienes.- le decía mirándolo con odió -Serenity, yo realmente me arrepiento por todo lo que te dije... Pensé que quería otras cosas, estaba realmente equivocado. Me di cuenta que te amaba, trate de buscarte y hablar contigo... Mi amor yo te amo- me decía arrodillado, llorando y agarrando mi rostro. -pues lo siento estas muy tarde.

Por qué ya alguien está en mi corazón- le decía tratando de voltear mi cara y quitar sus manos -al fin eh encontrado a alguien que me ama, que sólo se preocupa por mi, que el es todo lo que yo puedo desear en un hombre... Eh encontrado a mi alma gemela- el solo agacho la mirada.

Pensé que ya lo había entendido, asta que escuche una risa que salía de su boca.

-pues, no te preocupes mi amor, por que ahora soy yo quien te tengo y nunca te dejare ir ni te dejare de amar. Siempre serás mía... Sólo mía.- me decía mientras trataba de besarme, quería morderlo pero recordé lo que me había echo.

-Serenity... No sabes como extrañaba tus besos- me decía el maldito con su voz ronca mientras me tocaba mis piernas. -diamante por favor suéltame- le gritaba llorando desesperada. -mi diosa relajate, todo esta bien- me decía mientras trataba de tocar mis pechos -no! por favor no me hagas nada- le gritaba llorando, yo no quiero que otro hombre me toque a menos que no sea Darien.

-tranquila bebe... Te va a gustar,- me decía mientras me rompía mi sostén y me empezaba a besar los pechos. Yo, solo forcejeaba tratando de quitarlo de encima. -Serenity dije que te calmarás.- me gritaba mientras me metía un puñetazo. -por favor no, ya basta- le decía llorando mientras escupía sangre. Sólo se quedo quieto mientras me veía mis ojos que tenían temor.

-por favor... Ya basta- le decía sollozando. -Serenity.. No me mires así...- me decía llorando. -por que no me puedes amar- me decía mientras lloraba más. jamás pensé que el llegara a llorar. En todo el tiempo que fuimos novios jamás lo vi derramar ni una sola lágrima, aún cuando su abuela había muerto.

-diamante solo por favor déjame ir... Te prometo que no diré nada- el solo me miraba enojado -para que quieres que te deje ir... Para que vuelvas con el idiota aquel, por que no puedes entender que tu fuiste mía primero- me decía llorando mientras me agarraba de la cintura. -no me importa cuanto tiempo pase, te prometo que tu me amarás otra vez- me gritó mientras me beso con fuerza mis labios inchados. dicho esto salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero el estaba equivocado. Yo jamás lo amaría otra vez. Nunca...

Así pasaba el tiempo, diamante me dejo aquí metida. No se cuántos días pasaron desde esa vez... Pero ya era de noche... El se había ido a un pueblo que había cerca.. Dis que para ir por comida...yo trate de zafarme pero estas cadenas eran muy duras y no creo que las valla a poder quitar. Ya mis manos se habían pelado.y me empezaban a sangrar las muñecas...sólo escuche un ruido, sabía que era el. Escuchaba unos pasos acercarse al cuarto... Espero que no intente violarme otra vez... No creo que tenga fuerzas para seguir con esto...

-Serenity- escuchaba una voz conocida... No podía ser el a de ser mi mente que juega conmigo. -Serenity princesa... Estas ahí- es el Dios mío es el -DARIEN AQUÍ ESTOY- le gritaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Sólo escuche como alguien tumbaba la puerta.

-Serenity!- me gritaba Darien con lágrimas en los ojos. -mi amor, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver- me decía mientras lloraba y entraba al cuarto. -bebe ¿te encuentras bien...? Mira como estas- me decía acariciando mi piel. Como extrañaba su tacto.

-Darien... Tenía tanto... Miedo- le decía llorando -oh Serenity...mira como estas- me decía mientras tocaba mi labio partido... Sólo note que el tenía una mirada de odio, jamás lo vi con esa mirada que el tenía... -lo voy a matar, juro que lo matare- decía mientras con su mano hacia puño -o mi amor no te preocupes ya estas a salvo.- me decía acariciando con cuidado los moretones que tenía en mi cuerpo.

-mi amor por favor, tenemos que salir de aquí- le decía llorando. -tienes razón.- me decía tratando de quitar mis cadenas.

-valla, valla mira aquí en tenemos aquí- maldita sea... Ya había regresado. Sólo escuche un disparo. Y note como el cuerpo de Darién caía encima de mi...

Bueno este es el otro capítulo... Ok esta historia no será muy larga así que estamos cerca de el final. Bueno chicas se cuidan y como siempre muchas gracias por el pollo. XD (apoyo)

Y unas gracias especiales a azucenas45 ;)

Se cuidan y luego actualizo.


	11. Chapter 11

-Darién!- gritaba desesperada al ver como el cuerpo de Darien caía encima de mi. -no Darien por favor reacciona- le decía llorando... Aún no podía creer que mi único amor se haya ido... ¿Porque? mientras estaba el en mi cuerpo... En mi mente solo tenía los recuerdos de el. Cuando nos conocimos, nuestro primer beso, esa primera caricia. La primera vez que hicimos el amor... Ahora se había ido... Darien se había ido... No eso no podía ser.

-quita tu mugre cuerpo de mi Serenity mal nacido- gritaba diamante, mientras aventaba el cuerpo de Darien al suelo. -no... Como es posible que ayas echo eso- le decía llorando con mas fuerza. -mi amor, que no vez que esto es perfecto.. Al fin te tengo solo para mi... - me decía diamante riéndose con esa cara de desquiciado.

-esto es perfecto... Jajaja al fin te tengo completamente para mi... - decía mientras brincaba y aplaudía. Si que estaba loco... -Digo mi Reyna- decía mientras se me acercaba y acariciaba mi rostro. -que acaso no ves lo perfecto que es esto... El esta muerto.. Así que tu eres mía... Aja... - me decía riéndose como si tratara de explicarle a un niño.

-alejate de mi imbécil no importa que seas el último hombre en este universo... YO JAMÁS TE VOY A AMAR... JAMÁS- le decía escupiéndole la cara. Ya había perdido todo,ojalá que se apiadara de mi... Y terminara con mi vida.. Así podría estar con mi Darien...

-bueno mi diosa.. Es hora de tomar lo que es mío.- me decía mientras se subía encima de mi. Y trataba de tomarme por la fuerza... Que más da que trate de evitarlo... Mi vida ya no tiene sentido.. Ya no.

Sólo sentí sus manos tocando mi cuerpo mientras tenía esa mirada de lujuria... -como... Te dije... Antes...*toser* aleja...te de ... Ella- da... Darien es el, solo escuche un disparo y vi como diamante era arrojado al suelo. -cuando quieras matar a alguien dispara en la cabeza imbécil...*toser*- oh Dios mío, -Darien mi amor te encuentras bien- le decía llorando...- si princesa estoy bien...- Me decía Darien quitándole la llave a diamante y abriendo mis esposas.

-maldito ese... Merecía ... Morir- decía Darien con trabajo.. Luego se ve que esta mal, necesito llevarlo al hospital urgente. Solo salimos, trate de ponerme cualquier ropa que encontré. Mientras Darien se apoyaba de mi hombro.

-Darien no te preocupes mi amor estarás bien- le decía ayudándolo a subir al auto. No se cuanto tiempo manejamos, sólo se que llegamos a un hospital. -por favor alguien ayúdeme- gritaba como loca entrando. La gente solo se me quedaba viendo como si estuviera loca.. No los culpo. Así como estaba vestida.

-señorita se encuentra bien- me decía un doctor tratando de calmarme. -si estoy bien. Es mi novio el que esta mal, tiene una herida de bala y está en el auto.-

No termine de hablar cuando 3 paramédicos salían al auto a ir por Darien. sólo vi como se lo llevaban en una camilla. -no se preocupe todo va a estar bien- me decía una enfermera mientras me hacia firmar unos papeles...

5 meses después.

-Serenity... Estas nerviosa- me decía mina mientras me ayudaba a ponerme mi vestido. -si... Y mucho- le decía viendo como me veía, aún no podía creer que hoy me casaba con el hombre de mis sueños, todo gracias a mina... -mina, no sabes como agradezco tu consejo aquella vez, cuando me dijiste que le hiciera caso a Darien- le decía abrazándola. -ya para eso son las amigas.. Yo sabía que el es buena persona... Además que no sabes como te agradezco que me ayas escogido de tu dama de honor.- me decía abrazándome mientras lágrimas se le salían.

-mina, no hay nadie mejor que tu para mi dama de honor.- le decía devolviéndole el abrazo, -saben estamos retrasadas- decía Amy mirando su reloj. -si Amy tiene razón, dejen el sentimentalismo para otro día- decía Ray, secándose las lágrimas.

Así me arreglaba y me ponía lista para verme con mi amor.

Darien Pov.

No podía creer que después de tanto que habíamos padecido... Final mente era el día que mi princesa se casaría conmigo... Después de lo que pasó con el mal nacido aquel.. Pude entender algo... Serenity lo es todo para mi... Es mi de ver protegerla... Entendí que estos estúpidos celos que tenían no me llevarían a nada. Estaba yendo al psicólogo, a unas clases para controlar mis celos. Serenity y todos nuestros amigos se portaban de lo mejor con nosotros siempre ayudando. No sabía como les podría pagar todo lo que hacían por nosotros.

-Darien, Darien- me decía Kunsite mientras me daba un abrazo. Ya tranquilízate hombre, te ves muy nervioso. Que acaso no estas contentó que al fin te casas.- me decía con una sonrisa. -si lo estoy pero también nervioso.

-Darien, Darién,-entraba Jededite gritando al cuarto, -Serenity dice que ya se arrepintió y que no se casa- que! -No puede ser como, tengo que hablar con ella- decía espantado mientras intentaba salir de el cuarto, pero escuche la risa de Jededite. -jajaja te la creíste, es broma hombre... Me la debías por el Pancho que armaste en mi boda jajajaa- hijo de la... -no me pongas más nervioso menso- le decía dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-bueno ya hay que ir, no valla ser que Serenity no te vea y realmente se arrepienta, decía Kunsite riendo.

Al llegar al lugar, era justo como lo había pedido, quise que el lugar lo arreglarán como que fuera un palacio ya que quería que mi princesa tuviera esa boda de cuentos de hadas que tanto me pedía. Todos los invitados venían bien arreglados, estaba nervioso esperando en el altar a mi princesa, cuando note que la puerta se abrió, me quede sin aliento por lo que tenía enfrente... Ahí estaba mi diosa, vestía un traje blanco. Con unas pequeñas flores rosas. El vestido era sin mangas, y era muy frondoso. El velo era enorme, justo cuando la vi a ella todo desapareció. Este era el día que yo tanto esperaba, finalmente iba a ser mía.

Pareció una eternidad, esperar a que Serenity llegara a mi lado. Use todas mis fuerzas para contenerme de no ir por ella y cargarla y traerla a mi. La ceremonia empezó. Cuando note a los invitados varios estaban llorando, incluso yo.. Lo que si pude notar es que mi princesa, se le salían las lágrimas. Yo solo las limpiaba cariñosa mente con mis dedos. Pasándolos por su rostro.

-ahora tengo entendido que el novio, quiere dedicar unas palabras a su novia.- decía el padre dándome el micrófono. Sólo pude notar como Serenity tenía una cara de sorpresa ya que esto no lo esperaba. -Serenity... Sólo quiero decirte que yo te amo mas que a nada en este mundo...eres lo mejor que me a pasado. Poco a poco te fuiste convirtiendo en mi familia, y ahora al fin lo seremos. No sabes lo contento que estoy por que finalmente serás completa mente mía.- le decía con lágrimas en mis ojos. -y con esto quiero dejar claro algo.. Siempre te voy a amar y a proteger por que yo te amo. Te amo como jamás pensé amar a alguien TE AMO- le decía mientras la besaba.

Sólo escuche como alguien se aclaraba la garganta. -aún no llegamos a esa parte hijo.- me decía el padre riendo -ya Darien si ya esperaste 2 años que no será unos minutos- me decía Kunsite apartando me de Serenity sonriendo. Sólo escuchaba como todo mundo se empezaba a reír.

Así al fin terminó todo, y llegamos a la parte de los anillos. -Darien Chiba, aceptas por esposa a Serenity Tsukino- que pregunta...-si acepto- le decía apurado ya quería que ella fuera mi esposa, y este viejito como tardaba. -Serenity Tsukino, aceptas a Darien Chiba como tu esposo. Y prometes amarlo y respetarlo en las buenas y en las malas en la- -si, si, si acepta! ya declarenos marido y mujer! le decía desesperado por que Serenity fuera mía.

-tranquilo hijo. No comas ancias,- me decía el viejito riendo. -esta bien ya puede besar a la no...- ni siquiera término, ya que me lance a los labios de Serenity ella solo empezó a reír mientras me besaba sonriendo.

-valla, parece que alguien esta impacienté. Me decía Serenity riendo. -y no sabes cuanto- le decía volviéndola a besar todo mundo solo reía. Cuando se acercaron a felicitarnos. Yo solo abrazaba a Serenity y no la dejaba ir ya quería que esta fiesta terminara, quería estar con ella sola en casa.

-ya hermano tranquilo, tienes que disfrutar la fiesta.- decía Kunsite dándome un abrazo. Bueno tiene razón quiero que ella lo disfrute.

Cuando estábamos bailando el vals ella solo me abrazaba más. -Darien tengo que decirte algo...- me decía de repente preocupada. -Que ocurre princesa- le decía besando sus labios. -Darien, me eh sentido mal desde hace unos días... Y pues quería saber que era... Hasta qué mina me convenció que comprara una prueba y luego la señora de la farmacia y el viejito afuera y...- sabía que ella hablaba a sí cuando estaba nerviosa. No le entendía ni madres...

-Serenity no te entiendo nada.- le decía tratando de calmarla. -Darien, yo estoyembarazada- que me dijo... -que- huy Darien, me decía respirando hondo -asusteisjeheuej- Serenity... -mi amor no te escuche que- como me molestaba que hiciera eso aún que era un poco cómico. -DARIEN ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- me gritaba a todo pulmón... -oh eso me querías decir- le decía mientras sonreía y todo se volvía obscuro.

Serenity Pov.

-Darien estoy embarazada- le gritaba a todo pulmón. -oh eso me querías decir...- me dijo con una sonrisa desmayando se. -Darien- gritaba tratando de agarrarlo para que no se cayera. -YO ME ENCARGO- gritaba Kunsite mientras venía con un vaso de agua y se lo aventaba encima. Sólo veía como Darien se despertaba rápido parecía esos gatos cuando les echaban agua. -Darien.- le decía mientras veía como me abrazaba. -dime que no escuche mal, dime que tienes adentro a un mini Darien, o una mini Serenity- me decía agarrando mi barriga mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. -si Darien estoy embarazada.- le decía sonriendo.

-oh Serenity... Te amo- me decía cargando me en sus brazos.

Ya habían pasado 8 meses y estábamos en la casa, sólo estábamos viendo películas, y hablando de lo emocionados que estábamos por que Rini ya venía en camino. Esa niña si que pateaba fuerte, y ya me era difícil dormir pero todo valía la pena, especialmente cuando sabía que pronto tendría a mi preciosa bebe conmigo. No tenía ni un problema hasta ahora, solo aveces de mi presión, pero el doctor me dijo que eso era normal en algunos casos.

Darien me cuidaba mucho, y me complacía todos mis antojos, es el esposo perfecto. No puedo creer lo afortunada que soy... Bueno somos. Con mi Rini. Por tener al esposo y papa perfecto.

-princesa te sucede algo- me decía Darien mientras masageaba mis pies.

-no mi príncipe solo un poco cansada- le decía sonriendo. -Serenity no sabes lo feliz que me haces te amo- me decía mientras me daba un beso.

Darien Pov.

-Serenity no sabes lo feliz que me haces te amo- le decía a mi princesa mientras la besaba. -ahhh- escuchaba un fuerte grito mientras veía como mi princesa agarraba fuerte mente su barriga.

-princesa,- le decía espantado. - Darien - me decía mientras se serraban sus ojos o no tengo que llevarla al hospital. Tan solo fui como alma que lleva el diablo, tal parece que mi princesita ya viene en camino... No te preocupes Serenity yo las cuidare- le decía mientras besaba su frente.

Ok solo falta un capítulo más. Como dije esta historia será corta, bueno espero que les siga gustando y no se les olvide dejar sus comentarios. Como les dije antes me fascinan leerlos.


	12. Chapter 12

-Rápido necesito ayuda- entraba al hospital mientras cargaba a Serenity. Sólo sentí como unos brazos me la quitaban. -tranquilo señor no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos de su esposa.- me decía una enfermera mientras trataba de que me calmara.

-bueno si me puede firmar aquí y aquí- me decía dándome un papel. -¿dónde esta mi esposa?- le decía serio.-ella esta ya en el cuarto, pero necesitamos que usted firme estos papeles. Ya sabe, es sólo un procedimiento.- me decía sonriendo. Tenía razón tenía que ayudar en lo que más pudiera, y si ahora era firmando papeles eso aria.

Estaba en la sala de espera no sabía por que tardaban tanto para decirme algo de Serenity o de nuestra Rini.

-Darien- llegaba Kunsite y los demás a saludarme. -cielos hermano que emoción, al fin nacerá la bebe tan esperada.- decía Jededita abrazándome. -si- le decía agarrando me el cabello, no se por que, pero estaba muy nervioso. Este sentimiento de que algo no iba bien. Me estaba asechando.

-Darien, no as pasado a ver a Serenity- me preguntaba mina.

-no aún no me dejan pasar a verla...- le decía agarrando mi cabello nuevamente no se por que pero tenía la manía de cuando estaba preocupado siempre me agarraba el cabello. -familiares de Serenity por favor pasar al cuarto número 5, familiares de Serenity cuarto número 5- al fin, ni siquiera supe si me seguían. Pero tan sólo quería saber como estaba mi hermosa princesa.

-hola mi amor- me decía Serenity... No se pero la notaba más pálida, de lo costumbre y su boca temblaba al igual que todo su cuerpo a pesar que no hacía frío. -hola princesa como estas- le decía besando su cabeza.

-señor Chiba... Por favor, puedo hablar unos momentos con usted.- me decía un hombre de pelo blanco. Doctor Artemis. -Si- le decía mientras me paraba besaba la frente de Serenity antes de seguirlo.

-señor Chiba... No se como decirle esto pero... Su esposa tiene preeclamsia. Tal vez hubiéramos podido hacer algo pero ahora es imposible esta, muy avanzado y... No podemos... Hacer nada..-

-no me puede decir eso- le gritaba llorando, que acaso no entiende que ella es lo único que me queda... Ella y mi hija.- como esta mi rini- le decía el nombre que tanto le había gustado a Serenity.

-señor, no podemos hacer nada. Su, su hija... Ya murió.- ya no podía seguir escuchando tenía que ir con mi princesa...

Ahí estaba ella acostada en la cama... Ya que la vi bien. Pude notar, como realmente se ve ella estaba muy mal, tenía unas ojeras, enormes y estaba más decaída. Como no lo note antes...

-mi príncipe, como estás no sabes lo contenta que estoy que nuestra Rini ya valla a llegar- me decía agarrando su barriga.

-pero estoy preocupada no la e sentido patear aún que creo que esta quieta por que sabe que viene en camino, de seguro piensa que la voy a regañar jajajaja-

-princesa... Rini...- como se lo puedo decir... No tengo palabras. -mi amor, Rini esta... Muerta- le decía soltando el llanto. Pude notar como ella solo lloraba, antes la había visto llorar pero no como ahora -no Darien eso es mentira, dime que es mentira...dime que nuestra Rini esta bien- me gritaba llorando desesperada, -dime lo.- yo sólo la abrazaba -serena, lo bueno es que tu estas bien mi amor...- le decía besándola.

-no Darien... Yo no estoy bien- me decía secando mis lágrimas. -como que no estas bien mi amor no te entiendo- le decía acariciando sus manos que tocaban mi rostro. -no Darien, ya no puedo...- me decía con su cara que parecía cansada como que quería dormir. -sólo recuerda que te estaremos cuidando.- me decía besando mis labios.

-Serenity... No te entiendo- le decía agarrando sus manos y susurrándole -Darien solo recuerda, que te amo... Y que eres.. Lo que más ame... Y sigo...amando..- solo sentí como sus manos caían -Serenity..- trataba de moverla, -Serenity. Mi amor reacciona princesa- le decía besando sus labios. -Serenity... Por favor-

sentía como me sacaban de el cuarto, yo solo pataleaba y luchaba con los doctores que me sacaban mientras entraban al cuarto 5 doctores tratando de revivirla...

El funeral, pasó rápido. Sólo la gente se me acercaba diciendo que lo sentía y me daban el pésame. Yo no quería saber de nada, sólo me encerré en mi cuarto y no le quise hablar a nadie. Pero al llegar la noche tenía que salir, sabía que Serenity tenía hambre... Además la tenía que sacar de ahí de ese cajón donde la metieron. Luego se ve que no la conocen ella le tiene miedo a la obscuridad.

Trate de arreglar la casa, compre unas cuantas golosinas ya que sabía que mi princesa llegaría con hambre, si es mejor que traiga su comida. Aliste todo para traerla. Ya que este era su hogar y tenía que dormir conmigo como siempre.

Fui al cem...lugar ese donde están Serenity, tenía que sacarla de ahí...

Punto de vista de una tercera persona.

Darien realmente estaba muy mal, seguía con la misma ropa de cuando llevo a Serenity al hospital. Y tenía en su cara una cara de loco. Para el Serenity no había muerto y lo esperaba a sí que agarro unas cuantas cosas que compró por que quería sacar el cuerpo de ella.

-mi amor, mira que hermosa te vez además que se que as de estar con miedo... Prometo que no te volveré a dejar sola está bien princesa.- decía mientras sacaba el cuerpo sin vida de la rubia. Sólo la puso en su auto y se fue.

-princesa no vas a creer, lo que te prepare de comer.- le decía Darién hablándole al cuerpo de Serenity que estaba en el asiento de el pasajero.

-te hice una rica lasaña como se que es tu favorita.- le decía sonriendo. -bueno princesa ya llegamos- le decía estacionando el auto. -haber princesa ven con cuidado- le decía mientras la cargaba y la llevaba a dentro. -bueno hermosa, que te párese. Le decía Darien mostrándole como había limpiado la casa. Mientras le enseñaba cargándola en brazos.

-Serenity... No sabes cuanto te extrañe- le decía besando sus labios. -Serenity mi amor, vamos bebe. Reacciona.- le decía Darien moviendo su cuerpo sin vida. -vamos princesa por favor- le decía mientras sus lágrimas caían -bueno... No te preocupes, pronto estaremos juntos otra vez como una familia.- decía mientras agarraba un bote de pastillas que tenía en su mueble tomando todas las pastillas.

-por fin estaremos juntos mí amor juntos- decía Darien mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Serenity sin vida. Y cerraba sus ojos lentamente. Dejando que la obscuridad cubriera todo...

FIN

Ok se que algunas querrán matarme por el final... Pero es que es lo que más o menos quería poner. Como siempre estoy poniendo historias en las que hay un final feliz decidí que este iba a ser triste. No me maten pero simplemente quise un final triste y tráfico. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y gracias por su apoyo. Y espero que dejen un comentario para decirme que tal les pareció. Bueno besos y bye se cuidan ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Estaba aquí acostado al lado de el cuerpo de mi princesa, aún no podía creer que se había ido y me había dejado. Y más que se aya ido con nuestra rini, ella no sabía pero yo ya tenía el cuarto de rini listo. La cuna, le había comprado ropita, los pañales ya lo había tenido todo preparado. Esa era la sorpresa que le quería enseñar en su cumpleaños que se acercaba en unos días.

Y todo lo había perdido nuevamente. Sólo podía sentir el frío cuerpo de mi esposa pero no me importaba pronto estaría nuevamente con ella. Sólo tome un montón de pastillas que estaban al lado de la mesa.

Pronto estaría con mi serenity, pronto, no sabía por que pero mis ojos estaban muy cansados, sólo quería dormir, eso era lo que quería... Dormir.

-Darién...- escuchaba una dulce voz que me hablaba. -vamos mi príncipe despierta dormilón.- sólo sentía como unos dulces labios me besaban. Pero eso no podía ser... Esos eran los labios de mi princesa.

Lentamente abría los ojos encontrándome con el mejor regalo que la vida me dio. -serenity... Pero estas bien- le decía al tiempo que la abrazaba fuertemente. -Darién, me estas apretando mucho- decía mi princesa riéndose.

-serenity, que acaso tuve un sueño o que fue lo que pasó- le decía confundido y alegre a la vez, que eso fue sólo una maldita pesadilla. -papi, papi.- entraba una niña parecida a serenity, pero con cabellos rosas,

-rini, hola mi amor- le decía serenity al tiempo que la abrazaba, -mami, que contenta estoy de estar aquí con ustedes- decía la niña abrazándola. Ella era lo más hermoso que había visto.

-Darién que no piensas saludar a tu hija- me decía serenity sonriendo -si papi, no me as dado mi abrazo.- me decía la niña abrazándome.

-serenity, tuve una pesadilla horrible soñé que tu...- no podía terminar sólo mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir. -no te preocupes, fue sólo una pesadilla, lo bueno es que ya estamos aquí juntos- me decía mientras con sus tiernas manos me limpiaba mis lágrimas.

No podía creer lo feliz que era aquí con mi esposa, y mi hija abrazándolas. No le podía pedir más a la vida.

Mina pov.

No podía creer que había perdido a mi mejor amiga y ahora a Darién. Aún que no lo culpo desde que el estaba aya en el hospital sabía que su cara había cambiado.

Cuando supo que la bebé se había muerto estaba aún esperanzado ya que sabía que aún le quedaba serenity. Pero también a ella se la quitaron. Los doctores no pudieron hacer nada por ella.

Cuando Darién entró al cuarto a verla era una escena triste el solo abrazaba su cuerpo sin vida, no dejaba de llorar y de decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Nosotras no podíamos hacer nada más que llorar.

Kunsite sabía que Darién no podía pensar en nada así que el se encargó de el funeral. El solo estuvo unos momentos con nosotros pero nunca hablo, y no lo podían separar de el cofre de serenity. Sólo se la pasaba agarrando su mano.

Estaba preocupada por el al igual que todas, solo esperábamos que el estuviera bien. Serenity nos encargo que lo cuidáramos y así seria.

Al día siguiente después de el funeral, decidí ir a la casa de Darién, nos habíamos quedado con las chicas de darle de comer. Pero lo que vi realmente no lo podía creer. Pareciera cómo que había preparado para una cena romántica. Pero nadie había comido...

Fui a su cuarto a ver como estaba.. Pero lo que vi no lo pude creer. Darién estaba acostado en su cama abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de serenity... Esa imagen no se podía borrar de mi cabeza... No se podía borrar, pero Al menos ya sabía que donde quiera que estén al fin estaban juntos.

Bueno decidí continuar... No es pero se me ocurrió esto anoche así que digo bah por que no :D bueno espero que les gusté. Y por favor vallan a ver mis otras historias, bueno espero que les gusté y bye besos.


	14. Chapter 14

Finalmente estábamos aquí los dos, sabía que mi Serenity estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que nuestra pequeña Rini llegara al mundo. -vamos princesa, puja- le decía agarrando su mano. -cállate y no me digas que hacer Chiba.- me gritaba mientras me apretaba más fuerte mi mano. -no sabes como te odio por haberme echo esto... Te odio- me gritaba mientras lloraba... No me gustaba que sufriera.

-no te preocupes, siempre dicen todas lo mismo- me decía el doctor riendo. -no te preocupes Serenity, aquí estoy contigo mi amor- le decía besando su rostro. -ya cállate solo vete, no te quiero volver a ver, nunca más- me decía mientras me empujaba. -no, jamás te dejare... Yo te amo princesa- le decía abrazándola.

-oh Darien, perdóname yo te amo, por favor jamás me dejes- me decía llorando mientras apretaba mi mano nueva mente. -auuu auuu me estas rompiendo la mano Serenity- le decía mientras ella solo me miraba y sonreía... Bueno al menos sonríe.

-ok señora puedo ver una cabezita.- decía el doctor -hay viene, hay viene nuestra Rini.- decía Serenity emocionada. -puja bebe puja- le decía para darle más confianza. Sólo notaba como ella pujaba con todas sus fuerzas. Lo siguiente que escuche fue un pequeño llanto. -señor y señora Chiba. Felicidades, son padres de una hermosa niña.- decía el doctor Artemis mostrándonos una preciosa bebe.

-hola mi amor, yo soy tu mami...- le decía Serenity abrazando a nuestra hija...

-hola princesita... Yo soy tu papi... No sabes como hemos estado esperándote...- le decía besando su cabeza. -oh Darien solo mírala, es hermosa- decía Serenity mientras la abrazaba. -si mi amor, es igual de hermosa que su madre- le decía besando sus labios. -siiii ya nació la bebe- gritaba la loca de mina entrando al cuarto.

-te dije que nos dijeras cuando naciera- me decía Ray mientras me daba un golpe en la cabeza, -cielos Ray si apenas acaba de nacer- le decía sobándome. Ya Ray no maltrates al nuevo papa que recuerda que su linda princesita no los dejara dormir...- decía Jededita riendo diabólica mente. Por favor... Esa niña nos va a dejar dormir todo el día estoy seguro de eso. Y jamás me cansare de mirarla.

Ya eran las 3 de la mañana y Rini lloraba nuevamente. -te toca-, le decía a serena mientras veía que ella se volteaba. -piedra, papel o tijeras- decíamos los dos mientras ella hacía piedra y yo tijeras. -2 de 3- le decía viendo el resultado -ni madres te aguantas- me decía mientras se volteaba y empezaba a roncar... Al menos no era por los dos lados...

Al llegar al cuarto de Rini, note que ella estaba llore y llore -que ocurre princesa- le decía mientras la cargaba. -sabes eres tan pequeñita, que siento que ya vas a romper- le decía besando su frente ella solo me miraba y empezaba a llorar.

-mmm creo que tienes hambre- le decía mientras sacaba una mamila. -claro, si eres igual de chupes que tu madre... Aún no te dije como la conocí... Ella estaba totalmente alcoholizada y se me tiro en cima desde que me vio... La tenía loca.- le decía mientras la bebe. Sólo se preocupaba en su biberón.

-te escuche Chiba, ahora si duermes con el perro- me decía Serenity media dormida -vamos bebe, estoy jugando no te enojes- le gritaba riéndome. -mmm ya cállate y déjame dormir- me decía molesta, se ve que tenía mucho sueño. -sabes Rini, tu y tu madre son el mejor regalo que le puedo pedir a la vida... Sólo ustedes dos... Las amo- le decía mientras le daba un beso a mi dulce bebe...

OK Muchas se preguntarán que es esto... Bueno es un final alternativo. Ya que a muchas no les gusto el otro final. La cosa es que yo quería algo diferente. Siempre estaba acostumbrada a ver el vivieron felices por siempre. A sí que por eso hize el final se la manera anterior. Pero este es un final alternativo.

Ya que no quiero que piensen que soy tan gacha. La razón por la que puse así el anterior... Bueno yo perdí 2 embarazos anteriores. Y quise mas o menos escribir de eso... Sentir lo que yo sentía... La razón por la que puse que Serenity muere... Yo me quería morir con mi bebe cuando eso pasó... Sólo puse mis sentimientos.

Y pues, mi esposo me decía al menos estas tu conmigo si algo te pasara prefiero morir... No se sí eso toma sentido... Disculpen sólo quise poner mis sentimientos. Espero que no piensen que soy rara.

Y de lo de este final. Bueno después de un año que había perdido a mi bebe me embarace otra vez... Y esta sí la tuve a mi niña... Y eso de lo que pasó con Darien y Serenity... Bueno es lo que pasó con. Nosotros... Jajaj lo de el piedra papel o tijeras... Y todo eso XD bueno espero que les gusté y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y todo eso.

De nuevo gracias ;)


End file.
